clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 13
Link I forgot the link, but I have proof for the name. Thanks, To PP Look at all of JJ's edits http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:WikiaFrog?action=history RE: User Talk Page Hey P-P, I was restoring my user talk page, because about a month ago I emptied it (which I regret). I do notice the - and I got most of those deleted, but I will see what I can do. Pj Monster 1 CP (talk) 20:00, December 26, 2012 (UTC) King of the Erasers He will be disabling his account and return next week for a new name for his account just to let you know ;) :Oh, ok ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:46, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Permissions Hi P-P, You said you were going to change the permissions so that anonymous users can but I still can't create them! Waddle On! Spydar007 Chat Can you come on chat please?, Bsyew Talk News 18:22, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Vandal http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Shrekman6 This user wrote on my user page which said "Hacked and many exclamation points" I would like for you to block him. Pj Monster 1 CP (talk) 19:02, December 27, 2012 (UTC) This is NutwiisystemRocks. Thanks for helping me on formatting on Gary's Room. NutwiisystemRocks (talk) 15:52, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Chat Can you come on chat please? Bsyew Talk News 18:13, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Design Just to let you know, P-P, you forgot to get the design back to normal POTM It is the 29th of December so shouldn't the votes for POTM be closed? : No prob and thanks :) Notice Hi P-P. So since the buttons didnt work i need you to add this http://www.spiceupyourblog.com/2011/06/jquery-lavalamp-style-menu-blogger.html to the blog (Cyan). I remived the buttons since when you try to add the buttons it would be a long script. Also Come on chat so we can talk about it. Thanks, Bsyew Talk News 19:00, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey P-P, since you found my secret page, you can now add this to your templates if you want: has found Candybill104's secret page! |id-c=blue |id-fc=blue |info-c=orange }} has found Candybill104'ssecret page! |id-c=blue |id-fc=blue |info-c=orange }} --Candybill104 (talk) 19:06, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Unrelated Content Hey P-P, I wanted to ask you, is there another Wiki where these people can put there fake games and stories, because most of it is unrelated content, and the fact that these people are getting a giant edit count for this un-related stuff is unbelievable. Pj Monster 1 CP (talk) 19:14, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Sorry! I missed your message by around two hours. I should be online for the next 12 hours. Just expect me some time to reply to any further messages. -- LordMaster96 19:34, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Something wrong?? Hi P-P. Something happend to the blog when the buttons were added. When it was added the whole entire blog messed up. When i removed it nothing happend. I need you to fix it Fast! http://clubpenguinbsyew.blogspot.com/ You notice that the blog roll is messed up, the buttons covers the date, and alot more glitches!!! Please fix it because i dont want to add anything else to the site until this gigantic bug is fixed., Bsyew Talk News 20:12, December 29, 2012 (UTC) penguin pal yoshi wants some one to unban cooldude then he wont go after the wiki HURRY! Happy New Year! We wish you a happy new year! -- Dps04talk 05:43, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Edit a page I would like to edit the page Sleet (Server) in the Trivia section. The content I'm going to add is: * This server is the most common server for beta penguins to be found. Cap123 (Talk) 10:34, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! Cap123 (Talk) 12:19, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Card and Content Thanks for changing the protection level. Your Welcome. If you want to make your own card try this photo editor: Pixlr. Cap123 (Talk) 13:22, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Request Hey PP! I was wondering if you could put a transparent background on a Police Officer, preferably the one in that infobox. Thanks! Another Request Hey! Could you make a transparent background behind Iron Man in this image? Thanks! My Final Request Transparent background on Iron Fist on this image, please. RE:Account Yep!It is.Sadly i forgot his password - Happy new years Hopefully you enjoyed 2012! Dogkid1 (talk) 19:36, December 30, 2012 (UTC)Dogkid1Dogkid1 (talk) 19:36, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Abbreviated Swear Dear Penguin Pal, I was watching the recent changes thingy, and I noticed that an Anonymous user wrote an abbreviated swear on Green Ninja's 2013 blog. I'm not sure if that is a problem, but you get kicked on chat if you abbreviate a swear, so I told you just in case. ~123kitten1 Tyrannosaurus Rex Please change the name of this article to Tyrannosaurus, as none of the other articles have the species name with the genus name. Gary3008 (talk) 00:03, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Menu bar Hi P-P. Did you finish adding the menu bar to the blog? Also if you didn't can you please add it? Also could you add emotions to the blog? (http://helplogger.blogspot.com/2012/04/how-to-add-emoticonssmileys-in-blogger.html?m=1) and replace the picture links with cp emotions. Thanks, Bsyew Talk News 03:27, December 31, 2012 (UTC) SORRY Sorry pal for editing, it was an accident and i thought it was my userpage, Sorry for editing this http://prntscr.com/noxf0, Sorry and can you forgive me. Well anyways i replace it back SORRY (Yet Another) Request Hey! I was wondering if you could put a transparent background behind the Triceratops. Thanks! Final Request Great! Now can you put a transparent background for this? Upload it under the same file name. Thanks! Green Ninja - Ninja, Penguin, Chat Mod, Secret Agent, and Platypus, at your service. (talk) 18:01, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :It would be easier to export the images from the interface file when the party is on, and the dinosaurs will not be in a very high quality, so i think it's better to use those at the moment, rather than a lower quality transparent image. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:03, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Numbers I noticed that you were putting the alphabet in the Club Penguin font onto this wiki. Can you please put the numbers too? If you can, it will really save me a lot of trouble. ~123kitten1 sorry sorry P-P, I'm not going to add the (unless you hack it) to the articles. I wasn't really thinking about the fact that all items could be hacked. I was trying to get 100 edits before the new year. -SS was here My chat ban Penguin-Pal can you please tell me what I did in chat that was wrong. help hey P-P, I'm trying to make a sub-page but whenever I go the page it says: There is currently no text in this page. You can search for this page title in other pages, or search the related logs and their is no edit button. You have a bunch of sub-pages and their all awesome. I want to make a sub-page. Get it? -SS was here Images Thanks for adding the Command Room images. Someone deleted them. :Youre welcome Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:40, January 1, 2013 (UTC) EMERGENCY! ~123kitten1 UPDATE: Jonny sweared again and was acting rude. I think he needs a good long ban. My Account P-P, I know this may sound hard but I need you to use my account until I get better. I am sick. So I need you to use my account and do the story for me. I trust you. I believe in you. I'll never forget you even when you quit. The day you're on chat, I'll tell you what my account is. I trust you -BabyCupcake99 Wiki Adopting What is Wiki Adopting? How do I create User Page music? yuss, Hello PP! What are the choices for music available on my personal page, and how do I create custom music? Thanks PP! (Xonius (talk) 01:44, January 3, 2013 (UTC)) Hi Dear PP. On your chat I was recently kicked by Pj Monster 1 CP for joking about Webmasters! I see that as totally uncalled for, and as an abuse of chat mod. powers. So please demote him for abuse of his powers. Not trying to be mean, just trying to help rid the chat of power abusers :) Thank you. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Wazzup Wikia! '' ]] 03:05, January 3, 2013 (UTC) --- I kicked you for spam for saying please really long. Pj Monster 1 CP (talk) 03:18, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :If it was CK's first spam, please let him know it's spam, so he won't do it again. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:42, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi 2.0 He did 16 "E"s, so it was spam, and Pj doesn't need to be demoted. ---Thank you 123kitten I worked hard to get chat mod status and I dont want to lose it Pj Monster 1 CP (talk) 03:31, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Food/Drink Infobox Hey P-P, Due to the rising number of Food/Drink pages, I think its about time someone can make a infobox for it. Its just an idea, but if you would like to make it that would be awesome! Pj Monster 1 CP (talk) 05:19, January 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:Food/Drink Infobox I dont have that much knowledge of infoboxes, but I wish I can learn how to make infoboxes/templates. Also, thanks for complimenting my idea ;) Pj Monster 1 CP (talk) 05:53, January 3, 2013 (UTC) POTM Reports Yo P-P! I made reports for the months, October, November, December and January 2013 (which will be under construction until January 29th due to the votes :P) and I was going to ask can you add them (except the last one) to the POTM winners page? Thanks ;) Its Ready! Hey P-P, I made the Food/Drink infobox like you wanted me to. I hope this helps out those articles, but you can add extra stuff if you want! You can see the infobox template page here http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Template:FoodandDrinkInfobox Pj Monster 1 CP (talk) 17:22, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :Wow, it looks cool! great work! Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:24, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Shrinkage of Code Hey P-P Is it possible to shrink down the coding of this infobox, so I dont have to enter the giant infobox code. Heres an example of how it would be: Goggles Hey P-P. I was wondering if there is a page for the goggles my friend are wearing on her user page. Here. 16:29, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Image to Chat Hey P-P, Im creating the French CP Wiki, and I want to know how to use an image as a link. P.S Heres the link to the Wiki, be sure to add it to the home page along with the other language CPW. http://fr.club-penguins.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Club_Penguin Pj Monster 1 CP (talk) 17:27, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :O Penguin-Pal! I am turning into you! We need to stop this fast! Also, Cammii was mysteriously promoted and Blast is becoming Chuck norris! Plz help! Hello there! Can Dot's Hair, Dot's Outfit, Aunt Arctic's Shirt and Sweater, The Director's Shirt, and The Director's Glasses to the mascot items thing?SandorL (talk) 20:51, January 4, 2013 (UTC)